


Terminal Frustration

by jaggedwolf



Category: The Penumbra Podcast, The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: If only one of them knew how to use tech, they might have a chance of getting out of this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Terminal Frustration

Violet stared at the terminal in frustration. Of course, this city just had to have it's own breed of terminal technology too, rendering the interface incomprehensible to her despite all the words technically being in English.

She stepped back, gesturing for her new companion to figure this out.

Juno wrinkled his nose, the scar across it twisting as he did so. "What, me?"

"Uh, yeah. You're the private eye and you actually live in this city. Can't you figure out the terminal?"

"Course I can figure out the stupid terminal," he grumbled, going up to it and pressing keys at what appeared to be at random.

Great. Their one ally this side of Mars and he had to be as bad with computers as Violet.

Violet called Arkady on the comms. "We're at the door but neither of us are having any luck with the terminal. How are things going on your end?"

Arkady's voice crackled back. "Could be better, but I got past the terminal fine over here. What does it look like? Might be able to talk you through it." 

Violet relaxed a little. Juno had given up on the terminal, settling for scowling at it with crossed arms as he leaned against the wall.

Juno scowled at most things. He was worse than Arkady. Well, maybe she was being a little unfair. She'd only known the guy for an hour, an hour where absolutely nothing had gone to plan, and he probably wasn't getting the best impression of her, either. 

She made to reply to Arkady when suddenly a new voice burst through the comms, this one high-pitched and so fast-paced Violet barely kept up with what it's saying.

"Mister Steel, are you there? Don't you try to move the comms away from me you, you-"

"Person who saved your goddamn life? They would've-" Arkady interrupted for a brief, wonderful moment that Violet's eardrums were very grateful for. 

"Mister Steel! This lady says she knows you and that you're all working a case together, 'cept, if I'm remembering right we're taking this week off, and if there was a case you definitely would've told Rita and not left her to-"

The woman kept going. Violet winced and turned to Juno. "Do you know someone named Rita? And why she'd be here?" 

Juno's scowl melted. "How did she even-? Never mind. Rita's my secretary, and if she's with Patel, we'll be out of here in no time."

Violet didn't exactly see how a secretary would get them out of here, but sure, Juno, everyone got to have their coping mechanisms. She turned her attention back to the comms, glad to hear Arkady's voice.

"I was working on that, don't-oh. Oh."

Arkady fell silent right as the door in front of Violet and Juno slid open. What. Juno didn't even look back, just strolled on through with a hand comfortably on his holster. Violet quickly scurried after him.

God, Hyperion City was the weirdest place she'd been to so far, and these days that actually meant something.


End file.
